PERDÍ TODO POR NADA
by Candy Criss
Summary: Blaine cumplió su sueño de ser un famoso cantante y actor olvidando que tenía una familia, Kurt harto de soportar por años la indiferencia de su marido hacia él y sus dos hijos decide divorciarse y darse la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz con un guapo ojiverde de nombre Sebastián quién ha esperado por años una oportunidad. Cuando Blaine decide recuperarlo es demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO POR CHICO.**_

_**PERDÍ TODO POR NADA**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

"_**¿Blaine llegaste hace una semana y ya tienes que volver a irte?" **_ dijo entre sorprendido y enojado Kurt.

"_**Lo siento cariño pero tengo varias entrevistas que haré en varios lugares del país y son necesarias para promocionar mi nuevo disco"**_

"_**pero tú gira acaba de terminar hace tres semanas amor , se supone que estás de vacaciones para recuperar energía y pasarlo con nosotros tú familia pero todo lo que has hecho esta semana que has estado aquí ha sido trabajar , trabajar y solo trabajar, no es posible que no puedas dedicarnos ni un día completo , ni siquiera hemos tenido intimidad Blaine, no la hemos tenido en un año, ¿sabes lo que eso significa para mí? Que te he estado esperando para poder tener sexo y en toda la semana no has intentado tocarme, lo que me hace creer que todos esos escándalos de tus aventuras son ciertas mientras yo te espero aquí siendo más fiel que un perro" **_terminó gritando el castaño dándose la vuelta para que su marido no viera lo lastimado que se sentía.

"_**Kurt sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo en familia pero recuerda que esto lo hago para tenerlos económicamente bien"**_

"_**!nosotros no queremos tú dinero Blaine te queremos a ti! No tendré un súper salario como profesor pero gano lo suficiente para vivir bien"**_

"_**Amor si no he intentado tocarte no es por falta de ganas sino porque he estado muy ocupado , es más ahora mismo que los chicos no están hay que subir a nuestra habitación para pasar una tarde muy agradable con mi esposo el más guapo del mundo" **_ desvió la conversación Blaine para no volver a tocar el tema de que debe pasar más tiempo en casa con su familia en vez de dedicarle tanto tiempo a su carrera y funcionó porque su marido sonrió feliz.

Antes las palabras de su marido Kurt sonrió pensando que por fin tendría algo de la tan ansiada liberación sexual que necesitaba luego de un año de únicamente masturbarse, se acercó y beso a Blaine en los labios mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del moreno pero todo ese encanto se rompió rápidamente cuando el teléfono celular del hombre de cejas triangulares sonó con el tono que indicaba que era su manager.

"_**Permíteme un momento Kurt" **_ el moreno se alejó de su marido y caminó hacia la sala en donde tomó asiento.

"_**¿Qué sucede Andrés? **_El hombre de piel de porcelana no podía escuchar lo que el manager de su marido le decía por teléfono pero al ver la cara de Blaine podía estar seguro que su tarde romántico estaba arruinada y que jamás sucedería, sobre todo si tomaba como indicador que su esposo se había puesto de pie para caminar rumbo a la entrada de la casa para descolgar del llavero colocado en la pared sus llaves, cartera y lentes para salir de la casa volteando un momento antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada y gritar:

"_**Kurt mi amor lo siento, hubo problemas con una canción y tengo que volver a grabarla" **_y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se alejó sin ver la cara de frustración con la que se quedó el ojiazul, quién al ver la poca consideración que Blaine le tenía no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se oprimía sintiendo muchísimas ganas de llorar dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente ahora que se encontraba solo.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Antony y Ana eran los dos hijos de Kurt y Blaine, ellos se casaron cuando ambos tenían veintidós años y un año después decidieron que querían hijos, fueron a una agencia especializada en mujeres que rentaran sus vientres para poder tener los hijos que tanto deseaban, Antony el hijo mayor era biológicamente hijo de Blaine y Ana la menor era hija biológica de Kurt pero ambos parecían hermanos ya que la mujeres que buscaron se aseguraron que tuvieran características igual a la de ellos, como la mujer que buscaron para que llevara a Antony la buscaran muy blanca de piel muy parecida a la del castaño, pelo castaño y ojos azul, en el caso de Ana buscaron a una mujer bajita, morena, de piel rizado y ojos avellana para que hubiera más parecido a ellos.

Blaine grabó un disco después del nacimiento de ambos hijos, a la edad de veintiséis años y el álbum resultó ser de la noche a la mañana todo un éxito , su vida tranquila y feliz cambió drásticamente, el moreno comenzó hacer entrevistas, conciertos, firmas de autógrafos y era muy difícil que el ojiazul pudiera acompañarlo cuando tenía dos pequeños hijos uno de dos años y otro de casi uno que cuidar, por lo que acordaron que Kurt sería quién se quedaría al cuidado de los niños mientras Blaine cumplía su gran sueño de ser famoso, para el ojiazul no resultó ser ninguna carga cuidar de sus pequeños y trabajar como profesor de una escuela primaria, su primer gran sueño desde que recordaba era actuar en Broadway luego fue la moda pero con el nacimiento de sus hijos descubrió otra pasión que lo llenó mucho más que fué : la enseñanza, amaba dar clases a niños pequeños y consiguió trabajo en un primaria cercana a su casa por lo que le quedaba perfecto ya que así no descuidaría a sus retoños ni a su trabajo.

Los años pasaron y el moreno rara vez llegaba a su casa porque siempre estaba de gira y cuando no lo estaba tenía que grabar un nuevo disco, algún programa o simplemente necesitaba unas vacaciones y como muchas veces ni kurt ni sus hijos podían acompañarlos porque estaban en clases él se iba solo, pero ¡claro está! que no viajaba solo, siempre iba acompañado de alguno de los hombres con los que tenía aventuras, cuando su hermoso marido le reclamaba sobre esos chismes de sus romances siempre lo calmaba diciendo que su representante inventaba esos rumores para que siempre se hablara de él, Kurt le creía porque lo amaba y se ponía una venda en los ojos para no ver que su marido lo engañaba prácticamente siempre y a la vista de todos los medios, pero con el tiempo llegó a darse cuenta que si no lo engañara, cuando su marido llegara de esas largas giras el moreno no tardaría en querer hacerle el amor y no dejarlo salir de la habitación por días pero ese nunca era el caso, en las contadas veces que Blaine visitaba a su familia era muy raro que intentara tocar íntimamente a Kurt y si llegaban a tener algún encuentro sexual era porque el castaño lo propiciaba no por gusto de Blaine.

Kurt por el contrario siempre le fue fiel a Blaine por amor, nunca hizo caso a ninguno de los hombres que se le insinuaban y le hacían proposiciones de ser su novio, amante o de tener un simple acostón, creyendo que su marido haría lo mismo sin querer darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Antony y Ana eran testigo de la vida y comportamiento de ambos padres, sabían que el famoso cantante y actor Blaine Anderson era su padre pero no lo sentían como tal ya que para ellos era casi un desconocido, ¡es más! no le llamaban papá sino Blaine y cuando su padre Kurt los escuchaba llamarlo por su nombre los regañaba diciéndoles que se refirieran a él como lo que era, su padre, aunque eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

Ambos jovencitos durante su infancia e inicio de su adolescencia vieron cuanto se esforzaba su padre Kurt por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos tratando de compensar la ausencia de Blaine, siempre estaba para ellos , los apoyaba en todo lo que hacían y por eso lo amaban y admiraban por ser un gran padre para ellos, en cambio su otro padre solo les causaba coraje y disgustos porque estaban muy al tanto de la vida tan escandalosa que llevaba Blaine, desde fiestas en las que era captado muy bebido al igual de sus constantes conquistas, no consideraban que fuera justo que mientras Kurt le era fiel a Blaine éste se acostara con todos los hombres gay que pudiera encontrar, por lo que comenzaron a aconsejarle a su padre que debería divorciarse y salir con alguno de los muchos hombres que lo buscaban, sus hijos comenzaron a insistirle del divorcio cuando Antony tenía doce y Ana diez.

Kurt trabaja como profesor en una escuela primaria y ahí conoció a Sebastián Smythe, en ese tiempo ambos tenían treinta y cinco años, pero quienes los vieran reír cuatro años en el futuro no se imaginarían que en ese tiempo ellos no se toleraban, sino hasta que un día cuando todos los alumnos y la mayoría de profesores hubieron abandonado el plantel resulto que Sebastián quedó atascado en un baño de hombres , su puerta se trabó y por más que intentó empujar la puerta para abrirla no pudo, gritó por espacio de media hora sin recibir respuesta, no pudo llamarle a nadie porque su celular se encontraba en su portafolio que estaba en la sala de maestros, cuando vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las ocho de la noche se resignó a pasar la noche ahí, hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando escuchar a alguien que cantaba y lo hacía muy bien, en seguida reconoció que era Kurt y le pidió ayuda:

"_**Kurt, por favor ayúdame a salir del baño porque esta puerta se atoró"**_

El castaño al instante ayudó a su compañero de trabajo, batalló un poco porque la puerta estaba muy trabada pero luego de un par de empujes la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando salir a un sudado profesor Smythe quién al ver a Kurt se lanzó a abrazarlo por haberlo rescatado y desde entonces se hicieron amigos ya que el ojiverde siempre presumía _**"Kurt es mi héroe"**_ algo que siempre hacía reír al ojiazul.

Desde ese día ellos se hicieron amigos muy cercanos , en especial desde que el ojiverde se le declaró al hombre de piel pálida diciéndole que estaba locamente enamorado de él y si quería ser su novio ya que creía que Kurt o era divorciado o viudo , si hubiera sabido que era casado nunca se habría atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos.

"_**lo siento Seb, estoy muy halagado que tengas esos sentimientos por mí pero no puedo aceptar, mi esposo no creo que le agradaría mucho la idea"**_

El profesor Smythe al principio creyó que su amigo le decía estar casado para que no insistiera pero no podía creerlo , Kurt siempre se mostró alegre, cariñoso tierno y hasta en algunos momentos notó que lo miraba con amor, así que el que ahora dijera estar casado no le cuadraba ya que nunca en todo el primer año de conocerse vio que algún hombre lo recogiera o que sus hijos hicieran mención de su padre , pero lo creyó hasta que kurt le mostró el acta de matrimonio comprobando que efectivamente estaba casado y no con cualquier persona sino con el famoso Blaine Anderson, al ver el acta y la foto de casados y otras fotos más hizo que se convenciera.

Sebastián dejó de insistir en que Kurt fuera su pareja y se mantuvo a su lado en todo lo que pudiera apoyarlo, desde ir a comprar algo que su castaño amigo necesitara, acompañarlo al médico, salir de paseo junto con los hijos de él, a quién por cierto adoraba ya que eran unos niños muy bien portados y educados, hasta llegar al grado de pasar más de una noche cuidando al ojiazul luego de que lo operaron de la apéndice, desde esa noche en especial comprobó que a Blaine no parecía importarle ni su esposo ni sus hijos ya que en todos los días que estuvo ahí nunca recibió una llamada de ese hombre para conocer el estado de salud del hombre al que supuestamente amaba además de que comprobó que sus hijos en cuanto veían en la televisión alguna nota periodística del gran Blaine Anderson cambiaban de canal de inmediato o de plano la apagaban.

Así que Sebastián se dio a la tarea de conquistar a Kurt para que tal vez algún día no muy lejano le brindara la oportunidad de poder amarlo.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_**papá ya le soportaste mucho a Blaine ya es tiempo de que te decidas y te divorcies de él para que puedas ser feliz con Sebastián quién si te ama"**_

"_**Antony por favor hijo no llames a tu padre por su nombre y ya deja de mencionarme para todo el divorcio porque de tanto que lo mencionan tú hermana y tú creo que ya comienzo a considerarlo y referente a Sebastián es un gran amigo y nada más"**_

"_**Sebastián te ama y te hace feliz porque no reconoces que él te mueve sentimientos papito"**_

"_**Qué cosas se te ocurren Antony, será mejor que vayamos a dormir , mañana será un día agotador y todos necesitamos estar descansados"**_

Ana al igual que su hermano querían a Sebastián como padre aunque no se lo decían a Kurt , por esa razón al día siguiente que era el día del padre habían invitado a Seb a un día de campo en "familia" y juntos viajarían a una cabañas cercanas para pasar el fin de semana ahí.

"_**Cooper no estaremos todo el fin de semana así que si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas al celular"**_

"_**ok kurt que pasen un lindo fin de semana y me saludas a Sebastián, espero que ambos vayan a compartir habitación" **_

"_**Cooooopppp no digas eso, estoy casado con tu hermano"**_

"_**Kurt sabes que te amo como un hermano pero necesitas vivir y decidirte ya a divorciarte de mi hermano y darle una oportunidad a Seb quién desde lejos se nota que muere de amor por ti, así que espero que al menos le des unos cuantos besos , pero no piquitos sino unos besos apasionados que pueda utilizar cuando se masturbe pensando en ti"**_

"_**aaaaayyy Coop eres tan aahhhhh no digas esas cosas "**_

"_**bueno cuñadito diviértanse todos mucho y dales un beso de mi parte a mis sobrinos"**_

"_**Yo les diré Coop"**_

Kurt tenía una buena relación con su padre, Carole , Finn y Rachel pero vivía lejos de ellos y al castaño no le gustaba mortificar a sus seres queridos con sus problemas así que a ellos siempre les decía que se encontraba bien o que trataba de no hacer caso a los chismes de los romances de su marido aunque en realidad su matrimonio no existía.

Cooper vivía cerca de su casa , ambos vivían en Los Ángeles , eran muy unidos, cuando Blaine se hizo famoso se dio cuenta que su cuñado se vió solo con dos niños pequeños que cuidar así que Cooper en ese tiempo no estaba casado por lo que ayudó en todo lo que pudo a su cuñado, tiempo después se casó con la hermosa niñera de los hijos de Kurt y ahora todos ellos eran una gran familia unida.

Cooper rápidamente notó como la fama cambió a su hermano y como sucumbía a las tentaciones de la fama como el dinero, ropa, hombres, casas, bebida, todo lo que fuera diversión sin acordarse de su esposo e hijos, habló en repetidas ocasiones con Blaine para que pusiera los pies en la tierra y no se olvidara de su familia pero a su hermano esas palabras le entraron por un oído y le salió por el otro, su linda familia se convirtió en segundo lugar o tercero o cuarto o el último lugar ya que para él lo más importante era su carrera y haría lo necesario por permanecer en la cúspide.

Luego de muchos años de ver como Kurt se desvivía por sus hijos y de ver que era ignorado como esposo por Blaine le comenzó a aconsejar sobre el divorcio un tema que Kurt no quería tocar porque aún creía que Blaine pronto volvería a ser el hombre del que se enamoró, por lo que no mencionó el tema hasta que notó como Sebastián y Kurt interactuaban , ellos lucían una pareja de enamorados, eso precisamente era lo que quería para su cuñado que fuera feliz , amado y correspondido por eso siempre lo animaba a divorciarse para poder iniciar una relación con el ojiverde y al parecer Kurt ya pensaba seriamente en el divorcio.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_**Blaine , cielo ¿ por qué me dejaste esperando tanto tiempo? **_ Dijo un rubio que se acercó a besar al moreno apasionadamente mientras lo levantaba para acostarlo en el sofá del estudio de grabación.

"_**Franck no quise dejarte esperando pero mi marido no me dejaba salir así que tuve que inventarle que tenía que volver a grabar la canción así que tenemos toda la tarde y noche para pasarla muy bien"**_

"_**Entonces Blainey que esperamos, vamos a tu oficina cielo"**_

Kurt se desveló esperando el regreso de su marido pero éste no llegó, a la mañana siguiente aunque no quería tuvo que irse a trabajar esperando que a su regreso Blaine ya hubiera llegado para ahora sí, decirle que quería el divorcio y no daría marcha atrás.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Como podrán darse cuenta aquí Blaine es un egoísta que solo piensa en él y en nadie más pero pronto recibirá su merecido.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO POR CHICO.**_

_**PERDÍ TODO POR NADA**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Kurt llegó de su trabajo muy cansado, ese día los niños de su clase habían estado muy inquietos y habían dado algunos problemas por lo que estaba feliz de poder regresar a su casa para poder relajarse, pero al llegar recordó que tenía que tener una plática muy seria con Blaine, resignado a que tuviera que convencer a su marido del divorcio dejó escapar varios suspiros para relajarse y luego entro a su casa.

"_**Hola Antony y ¿tú hermana?"**_

"_**Hola papá, Ana está en la casa de la vecina haciendo la tarea con Sandy"**_

"_**muy bien y tú padre Blaine ¿dónde está?"**_

Antony odiaba que su padre Blaine se hubiera ido sin siquiera esperar a Kurt para decirle en la cara que nuevamente volvía a irse, dejándole esa responsabilidad a él y odiando tener que ver la cara de decepción de su padre Kurt cuando lo supiera.

"_**él ya se fue papi"**_

"_**¿ a dónde fue Antony?"**_

"_**Se fue a Francia papi y no sabe cuándo regresará"**_

Kurt al escuchar que Blaine se había marchado sintió mucha furia y coraje por no esperarlo para decirle que se marchaba dejándole esa tarea a su hijo, en ese preciso instante supo que quería, ¡no!, mejor dicho, necesitaba el divorcio para poder rehacer su vida para encontrar un hombre que en verdad lo amara y lo pusiera en primer lugar sobre todas las cosas.

"_**Oh, es cierto Antony, olvidé que Blaine me lo dijo ayer, será mejor que vaya comenzando a preparar la cena"**_

Su hijo se dio cuenta que su padre fingió que ya sabía la noticia y eso le dolió aún más ya que su padre no quería que lo viera sufriendo por ese hombre que se decía su esposo y deseo aún más que Blaine no fuera su padre y que no fuera el esposo de su padre Kurt sino Sebastián por lo que no dijo nada.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_**Cooper necesito que me recomiendes un buen abogado… voy a pedirle el divorcio a Blaine y no pienso dar marcha atrás"**_

"_**wow, felicidades cuñadito, por fin abriste los ojos y te decidiste a ser feliz, con gusto te recomiendo al mío para que comience los trámites lo antes posible, pero recuerda, aunque no seas el esposo de mi hermano tú siempre serás mi cuñado favorito , ¿qué digo?, eres y siempre serás mi hermano"**_

Kurt sonrió feliz de saberse tan querido por Cooper porque ese cariño era recíproco.

Blaine se fue a vacacionar con su amante a una isla en Grecia sin importarle que en esa ocasión prometió quedarse a pasar tiempo en familia, pero todo eso lo olvidó cuando su amante lo llamó pidiendo verlo, el moreno ingenuamente creyó que al decir que estaba en Francia su familia no se enteraría que en verdad estaría vacacionando en Grecia, pero resultó que sus hijos y su marido lo supieron gracias a que otro de sus tantos amantes le armó tremendo escándalo que salió en todos los medios de comunicación.

Cuando Kurt les comunicó a sus hijos que iba a pedirle el divorcio a Blaine ellos brincaron e hicieron ruidos de felicidad de que por fin su padre iba a ser libre para comenzar una nueva vida.

El castaño llamó a Blaine a su teléfono personal pero nunca respondió, lo intentó desde los celulares de sus hijos pero tampoco recibió respuesta, no era raro que no contestara ya que cuando intentaban comunicarse él nunca respondía sus llamadas pero de todas formas Kurt lo intentó no perdía nada, la verdad hasta parecía un chiste el que moreno les hubiere dado esos celulares para que pudieran comunicarse entre sí a cualquier hora del día sin embargo cuando surgió alguna emergencia o querían contarle alguna trivialidad nunca estaba para ellos, por lo que Kurt optó por apagar los tres celulares y guardarlos en una caja en lo alto de su clóset de dónde nunca más los volvería a sacar.

Intentó comunicarse con el manager de Blaine pero tampoco le respondieron por lo que mandó los papeles del divorcio en un sobre cerrado a la dirección de la disquera en la que trabaja el moreno esperando ansioso que no tardaran mucho tiempo en regresárselos ya firmados.

El cantante nunca respondía porque el número que le había dado a su familia hacia años lo perdió y no volvió a solicitar otro.

Andrés el manager recibió ese día muchos contratos que Blaine debía firmar, llegaron desde contratos para hacer películas, series, grabar algún comercial y promocionar gran variedad de productos pero entre todos ellos le llamó la atención un sobre blanco que llegó con el remitente de Kurt supuso que era algún permiso que Blaine debía firmar para sus hijos , así que no lo leyó y se lo pasó al moreno junto con los demás documentos que firmaría ese día sin decirle que Kurt le había enviado unos documentos por lo que ninguno leyó lo que decía el documento y lo que esa firma implicaría, Andrés devolvió los documentos al castaño dos días después, siendo una gran sorpresa para Kurt quién creyó que el moreno se negaría a firmarlo o al menos intentaría posponerlo creyendo que intentaría reconquistarlo, no es que le interesara reconstruir su matrimonio pero siempre era algo halagador que la otra parte se negara a firmar el divorcio, pero a quién quería engañar si desde hacía muchos años el hombre de cejas triangulares dejó de amarlo y de tener algún detalle lindo para él

Transcurrieron dos meses desde que el moreno se fue de vacaciones, tiempo suficiente en que hubo muchos cambios en la familia Anderson Hummel, el primero de ellos era que Blaine no había llamado ni una sola vez para saber cómo estaban, el segundo cambio fue el más importante, Kurt y Blaine estaban oficialmente divorciados, el divorcio resultó ser rápido ya que el hombre de piel pálida entre los documentos que había mandado a su todavía esposo lo único que pedía era la manutención de sus hijos y era una cantidad razonable nada exagerado mientras que para él no pedía nada y como el cantante no puso ninguna objeción todo se resolvió prontamente.

"_**Antony, Ana les informo que oficialmente estamos divorciados su padre Blaine y yo, así que he decidido si ustedes están de acuerdo que nos mudemos de casa para comenzar en otro lugar en donde podamos construir nuevos recuerdos , ¿qué dicen?"**_

"_**Felicidades papá al fin serás libre y podrás ser feliz con alguien que te valore y nosotros conocemos a un hombre lindo de ojos verdes y sonrisa traviesa que estamos seguros estaría encantado de salir contigo" **_tanto Kurt como sus hijos rieron porque todos sabían muy bien a quién se referían de Sebastián el eterno enamorado y quién si todavía seguía interesado al fin tendría la tan ansiada oportunidad de poder amar al castaño y viceversa.

"_**y siii, mudémonos cuanto antes"**_

"_**muy bien entonces comiencen a empacar porque he encontrado una casa cerca de la casa de Sebastián y estoy seguro que les encantará"**_

"_**yupiiiii, nos mudaremos, nos mudaremos" **_ cantaban Antony de dieciséis años y Ana de casi catorce.

Otro cambio muy significativo fue que Kurt le pidió a Sebastián una oportunidad que el hombre alto aceptó de inmediato.

"_**Seb quiero informarte que oficialmente soy un hombre divorciado y que si tú… bueno… quiero decir que… sitodavíameamasquieresserminovio?**_ Dijo muy rápido el castaño de mirada azul por lo que el ojiverde no entendió lo que dijo así que volvió a repetirlo pero ahora más despacio.

"_**Sebastián ¿quieres ser mi novio?"**_

Sebastián estaba en shock primero al saber que por fin el hombre que amaba era libre y segundo porque se le estaba declarando, así que brincó de alegría porque por fin su mayor sueño se estaba haciendo realidad por lo que tomó la cara del castaño entre sus manos y se hizo hacia adelante para plantarle un beso muy largo, un beso sin lengua, un beso que solo unía sus labios pero que en ese beso se transmitía la felicidad que sentían en ese momento ambos hombres por el simple hecho de poder estar así uno con el otro.

"_**sí, si, sí quiero ser tu novio Kurt, es lo que más he soñado en cinco años que tengo de conocerte "**_

"_**por fin podré besarte y llamarte mi novio delante de todos Seb y no tendré miedo de mostrar cuanto te amo" **_ kurt decía feliz.

Kurt se había ido enamorando de Sebastián poco a poco, con cada detalle que tenía con él y sus hijos, con la forma de tratarlo, su manera de mirarlo, la forma que tenía para hacerle saber sin palabras que él estaba ahí para lo que Kurt quisiera sin pedir ni exigir nada, solo él simple hecho de permitirle estar a su lado aunque fuera como amigo y eso terminó por enamorarlo porque ni siquiera Blaine antes de ser famoso lo hizo sentir tan importante y tan amado.

Sebastián parecía niño chiquito que acaba de abrir sus regalos de navidad porque gritaba , abrazaba y besaba a Kurt como si fuera la última vez que lo viera y de repente hizo lo que todo hombre enamorado haría: gritó a los cuatro vientos cuanto amaba a Kurt.

"_**Escúchenme todos, estoy enamorado de Kurt Hummel el hombre más guapo y maravilloso de todo el mundo y es MI NOVIO"**_

"_**Seb ven aquí cariño, vas a despertar a todo el mundo si sigues gritando de esa manera y no creo que los vecinos estén muy felices de ser despertados a las doce de la noche" **_ decía Kurt entre risas de felicidad al ver a su novio tan feliz por ser su pareja.

"_**No me importa yo quiero que todos se enteren que por fin eres mi novio, mío, mío, mío y de nadie más Kurt" **_ ambos seguían riendo de felicidad para luego besarse apasionadamente lo que hizo que ambos se excitaran y luego de haber esperado tanto tiempo por alguna caricia del otro no quisieron esperar más , entraron a la casa del ojiverde que era en donde estaban y comenzaron a desnudarse sin ningún tipo de pena para después caer en la cama para besar y lamer cada parte del cuerpo del otro pudiendo degustar la piel del otro, un rato después Sebastián le estaba haciendo el amor a Kurt con una desesperación y al mismo tiempo con mucho amor , ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo mientras continuaban besándose y diciéndose palabras de amor, estaban tan cansados que no tuvieron ánimos de limpiarse y abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

Los hijos adolescentes de Kurt al ver que su padre no regresaba se sonrieron mutuamente porque ya se imaginaban lo que estarían haciendo por lo que levantaron sus manos para chocarlas, era raro que los hijos quisieran que sus padres tuvieran vida sexual pero ellos estaban felices porque estaban seguros que Kurt yo creo que ya ni se acordaba _**como**_ era el sexo.

Tanto Seb, Kurt, Antony y Ana durmieron muy felices esa noche cada uno en su cama con excepción de su padre y Sebastián que de seguro compartían una sola cama.

Blaine por otra parte seguía despierto en alguna fiesta que organizaba su disquera sin imaginarse que ya no tenía esposo.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¡! Finalmente Kurt está divorciado y ya es novio de Sebastián!**_

_**¿Cómo creen que Blaine se va a enterar que ya no está casado con Kurt?**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO POR CHICO.**_

_**PERDÍ TODO POR NADA**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Transcurrieron exactamente seis meses antes de que Blaine se acordara que tenía familia y si los recordó no fue porque fuera muy bueno sino porque le iban a ser una entrevista en un programa de espectáculos y el reportero quién haría dicha entrevista lo conocía desde el inició de su carrera por lo que conocía a Kurt y sus hijos.

"_**Hola Blaine, cuanto tiempo sin verte"**_

"_**Hola George, me da gusto volver a verte, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última entrevista pero mira , aquí sigo" **_ saludo amablemente el moreno

"_**Me da gusto que tu carrera sigue ascendiendo Blaine, oye por cierto salúdame a tu guapo esposo y a tus adorables hijos en especial a Ana quién si no mal recuerdo ya debió de haber cumplido catorce años, de seguro tu marido ha de haber hecho algo especial para ella…"**_

Blaine no pudo responderle a George si Kurt hizo algo especial en el cumpleaños de su hija porque otro reportero lo llamó para revisar algunas preguntas que harían en la entrevista por lo que se despidieron para verse más tarde.

En ese momento el moreno sintió que lo salvó la campana porque no sabía que responder si le hubiera hecho más preguntas ya que no recordaba cuando era el cumpleaños de su hija mucho menos si ya había pasado o no , por lo que decidió que llamaría a su marido para preguntarle como qué no quiere la cosa que le gustaría a su nena de regalo, pero antes de eso le preguntó a su manager si sabía la fecha de cumpleaños de Ana.

"_**No te preocupes por eso Blaine, tú hija cumplió catorce años hace un mes y medio y ya me hice cargo de su regalo , le mandé tres entradas para el cantante del momento"**_

"_**ok , eso estuvo perfecto, gracias Andrés"**_

"_**De nada para eso soy tu representante para que tú estés tranquilo."**_

Blaine de todas formas llamó a Kurt pero por más que dejó que sonara el timbre del teléfono el castaño nunca levantó la bocina, lo intentó durante todo el día y nadie respondía, lo intentó con los celulares de sus hijos y nada, paso una semana intentando comunicarse con ellos, ya comenzaba a preocuparse de que algo malo les hubiera sucedido por lo que llamó a su hermano Coop quién vivía cerca del castaño para que fuera a verlos y le dijera que lo llamara.

"_**hola Blaine, me da gusto escucharte y saber que estás bien"**_

"_**hola Coop, he estado hablando a mi casa y Kurt ni mis hijos responden ¿podrías ir a visitarlos y ver si están bien y decirles que me llamen por favor?"**_

"_**Ellos están bien hermano, si no contestan es porque ellos ya no viven ahí y kurt apagó los celulares porque nunca les respondías" **_Soltó el mayor de los Anderson esperando escuchar la reacción de su hermano.

"_**¿Cómo que ya no viven ahí? ¿Por qué se cambiaron Cooper?"**_

"_**Después del divorcio Kurt creyó que lo más conveniente sería mudarse a otra casa sobre todo porque no quería que su novio lo visitara en la casa donde vivió con otro hombre"**_

"_**¿No comprendo quién se divorció y porque mi marido querría mudarse y del novio de quién me hablas? **_La voz del moreno comenzaba a escucharse temblorosa, lo que decía su hermano era insinuar que Kurt y él estaban divorciados y que su castaño ya tenía novio , se rió, porque claro eso no podía ser cierto, lo más probable es que Cooper quisiera hacerle una broma pero no le parecía graciosa.

"_**si es una broma no me parece graciosa Coop, dime ¿dónde está Kurt ahora mismo?"**_

"_**No es ninguna broma Blaine, tú y kurt están divorciados y él ahora mismo está en su casa con tus hijos y su novio Sebastián y Kurt ahora se ve más feliz que nunca , además de que él y su novio se ven adorables" **_

"_**Kurt y yo estamos casados y él no tiene ningún novio"**_

Cooper sabía que Blaine nunca llamó para decir nada sobre el divorcio solo que los papeles los mandó firmados, aunque él y Kurt trataron de comunicarse para avisarle que oficialmente estaban divorciados nunca hubo respuesta pero creyeron que el moreno al sentirse libre ya no quería hablar con ellos por eso no volvieron a insistir y ellos comenzaron a rehacer su vida, por eso Cooper hablaba a propósito de lo feliz que Kurt era y de lo bien que estaba con su novio porque era la verdad, el ojiazul se veía muy feliz y radiante desde que estaba de pareja de Sebastián mientras que con Blaine siempre lució apagado e infeliz.

"_**lo que me cuentas son puras mentiras Cooper no te creo"**_

"_**si no me crees lo puedes comprobar en el Facebook de Kurt, pero no en el de Kurt Anderson porque ese ya lo cerró sino en el de Kurt Hummel ahí verás que está en una relación que tiene fotos con su novio, con tus hijos y lo que ellos hacen como familia"**_

El hombre de piel morena colgó el teléfono sin despedirse de su hermano y corrió a su escritorio por su computadora portátil para buscar a su marido en su Facebook como Kurt Anderson el cual decía que ya no existía , entonces lo tecleó como Kurt Hummel y _¡sorpresa!_ Ese Facebook si se encontraba.

Lo primero que vio el cantante fue que Kurt tenía una foto de portada en la que estaba abrazado junto a otro hombre ambos lucían felices y muy enamorados, sus ojos de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas porque hacía muchos años que ellos no se veían así y mucho menos se tomaron fotos de esa manera, fotos tan íntimas ya que Blaine siempre estaba muy ocupado como para hacer cosas tan sencillas y triviales.

Leyó la información del muro y efectivamente decía que Kurt estaba en una relación con Sebastián Smythe, había fotos en donde podía apreciarse que estaban en el parque, en la playa , con sus hijos, comiendo , todos se veían felices pero lo que más le impactó fue ver dos fotos donde el tal Sebastián había etiquetado a Kurt , en una el castaño estaba dormido en una cama que no reconoció, pero lo que podía ver era que no era su casa así que no podría decir si era la nueva casa o la casa de ese hombre y la segunda foto era kurt y el mismo hombre acostados en la cama sonriendo para la cámara, lo que hizo hervir su sangre de coraje porque otro hombre se atrevía a tocar su hombre a su marido, salió del muro del ojiazul y fue a los de sus hijos y en ellos también había fotos con el mismo hombre.

"_**!No puede ser! Ese hombre se quiere adueñar de mi familia" **_ gritó furioso Blaine mientras aventaba la laptop a la pared.

Franck entró a la habitación de Blaine y se acercó para poder besarlo pero el moreno lo empujo lejos de él.

"_**no estoy de humor Franck, es más lo nuestro se acabó así que no vuelvas a buscarme"**_

"_**cielo que te pasa, ¡Blaine!"**_

"_**deja de llamarme así , vete y no vuelvas" **_ grito el hombre de rulos negros

El cantante se vistió y arregló rápidamente una maleta con lo más necesario , estaba a punto de salir rumbo al aeropuerto para conseguir el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles pero antes de abandonar su habitación del hotel Andrés lo interceptó y le impidió salir, aunque Blaine le contó todo aún así no lo dejó irse, diciéndole que tenían compromisos que cumplir y cuando terminaran sus pendientes podría ir a su casa a arreglar sus problemas no antes, por más que Blaine insistió no pudo irse.

El tiempo pasó volando para Kurt, Sebastián , Antony y Ana , ya había pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que Blaine estuvo por ahí y ellos no lo extrañaban, ni siquiera pensaban en él, y llamadas tampoco hubo.

En cambio para Blaine los primeros seis meses pasaron rápido pero el siguiente año se pasó demasiado lento para el cantante y finalmente estaba a días de poder volver a ver a Kurt y a su familia y así poder aclarar cuándo y cómo es que sucedió lo del divorcio, teniendo la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira y el ojiazul tenía una aventura, si era así lo perdonaría porque no deseaba perderlo.

Pero el tiempo pasa y los deseos y anhelos de Kurt y Sebastián eran muy fuertes que decidieron hacer lo que más querían: casarse.

La boda se celebró dos meses después de que Blaine se enterara por boca de Cooper que Kurt y él estaban divorciados , no se enteró porque el castaño y su ahora esposo pusieron sus Facebook privados así que únicamente podían verlos sus amigos y Blaine no era amigo de ninguno de los cuatro integrantes de la familia Smythe- Hummel.

Pero la boda no era la única noticia que recibiría Blaine cuando se volviera a encontrar con Kurt y sus hijos.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Les gustó la manera de enterarse Blaine de su divorcio?**_

_**Kurt ya está casado pero que imaginan que será la otra sorpresita.**_

_**Mañana en la noche publicaré el final del fic ya que no estaré en la mañana y escribiré el capítulo por la tarde.**_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Candy Criss ( Agar).**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO POR CHICO.**_

_**Es un capítulo triste y lloré al escribirlo pero estoy segura que les gustará.**_

_El sábado se realizará un LiveStream de Escritoras klainers entre las que me encuentro yo, somos seis escritoras las que estaremos participando, será un ensayo pero en esta ocasión a diferencia del primer ensayo no estoy segura que se pueda ver en youtube, si quieren informarse ´pueden ir a Facebook y buscarnos como : __**Livestream Klainer.**_

_**PERDÍ TODO POR NADA**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Blaine finalmente había terminado esa gira infernal, para él la gira había sido desastrosa y muy difícil porque debido a ella no pudo regresar cuando se enteró que estaba divorciado de Kurt el gran amor de su vida, porque el castaño era el gran amor del moreno a quién no había valorado lo suficiente.

Blaine intentó anular el divorcio argumentando que no sabía en qué momento lo firmó lo cuál era verdad pero el abogado respondió que no había manera de comprobar que no sabía lo que firmaba ya que si un perito analizaba su firma se comprobaría como verdadera su firma , lo que llevaría a pensar que lo firmó el documento del divorcio con todo el conocimiento del mundo pero luego se arrepintió por lo que no hubo nada que hacer y el divorcio era oficial y legal por lo que Kurt y Blaine estaban divorciados.

Cuando terminó el último concierto en Alemania el cantante sonrió feliz de por fin poder regresar a Los Ángeles para recuperar a su familia, tomó el primer avión que salía rumbo a Estados Unidos sin importarle que fuera en clase turista porque sus ansias por regresar eran inmensas, por supuesto que los pasajeros de ese vuelo estaban felices de poder contar que habían podido viajar con una estrella internacional de la talla de Blaine Anderson quién se mostró más amable de lo normal con todos los pasajeros con quienes se tomó fotos, dio autógrafos y hasta cantó algunas canciones que los pasajeros le pidieron, el viaje resultó ser muy ameno y rápido, por lo que no sintió el paso de las horas, al llegar se despidió de todos como si fueran grandes amigos, al bajar del avión notó algo que hacía mucho no sentía, una gran felicidad por cantar por gusto no por recibir un gran pago y con eso comprar todo lo que quisiera o no quisiera, ese sentimiento de cantar por gusto hacía mucho lo había perdido y ahora al igual que con su familia estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo.

Al bajar del avión ya lo estaba esperando su chófer Julián quién era el encargado de recogerlo siempre que viajaba a ver a su familia, saludó al chofer y entró en el asiento de atrás sacando su teléfono para marcar al celular de Kurt y al no recibir respuesta lo intentó con los de sus hijos, cuando ninguno respondió suspiró con pesar ya que eso no había cambiado desde la última vez que los llamó, ellos nunca respondían pero al marcarles le hacía tener la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez en esa ocasión si responderían pero la verdad es que nunca lo harían.

Blaine llegó a la casa donde Kurt y sus hijos vivían la última vez que estuvo en Los Ángeles con ellos, tocó la puerta y nadie respondió, caminó hacia el patio trasero y buscó debajo del lavabo un pequeño botecito de detergente en el que escondían la llave de la casa, cuando sacó la llave no pudo evitar recordar cuando Antony a la edad de cinco años creía que todos los botes de detergente tenían la llave de su casa dentro por lo que una de las pocas veces que fue con su familia al supermercado su pequeñito al ver que el castaño tomaba dos botes de detergente al niño se le hizo fácil destapar varios botes buscando la llave de su casa dejando un regadero de jabón en polvo , su primera reacción fue enojarse por lo que el niño hizo pero la reacción de Kurt lo hizo entrar en razón ya que su marido comprendió todo al instante:

_**Flashback**_

"_**Antony mi niño, ¿porque abriste esos botes?**_

"_**es que quiero ayudarte a sacar la llave de la casa papi" **_ decía sonriendo el pequeño

"_**aaaawww mi vida hermoso, eres el niño más tierno que hay en todo el planeta " **_ el castaño cargó y besó a su hijo en ambas mejillas

"_**Antony gracias que quieres ayudarme pero en estos botes no está la llave de la casa"**_

"_**¿ah no? Pero si los botes son iguales al de la casa"**_

"_**exactamente cariño, el bote que tiene la llave de la casa es el que está en casa no estos en la tienda"**_

"_**oohhh yo creí que sí"**_

Kurt no regañó a Antony sino que le explicó porque esos botes no tenían la llave, el moreno quién se había alterado se tranquilizó al ver como su marido resolvió esa situación.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Al entrar a la casa el cantante pudo observar que los muebles de la casa estaban cubiertos con grandes sábanas blancas, eso no fue lo que lo impresionó sino el hecho de que todos y cada uno de los muebles se encontraran ahí algo raro si se mudaron, subió a la segunda planta , entró a la recámara que era suya y del castaño encontrando todo en su lugar, incluso el clóset estaba lleno de ropa, al ver las habitaciones de sus hijos sucedió lo mismo, eso lo llenó de esperanza porque si se habían mudado dejando la mayoría de ropa en casa eso solo podía significar que no pensaban irse definitivamente, al voltear al tocador del castaño vio un portarretrato que tenía espacio para cuatro fotografías en ellas se podían observar Kurt junto con Antony y Ana.

En la primera foto Kurt posaba junto a sus hijos Antony de cinco años y Ana de dos , los tres estaban afuera de una tienda de campaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque entre los tres armaron la tienda de campaña, al menos eso era lo que el ojiazul le contó ya que a última hora Blaine tuvo que cancelar el viaje por cuestiones de trabajo.

En la segunda foto eran nuevamente Kurt con Antony de diez años y Ana de ocho al lado de Mickey Mousse en Disneylandia, en esa ocasión el cantante tampoco asistió pero fue debido a una confusión en las fechas , su representante no había agendado los días correctamente así que cuando los visito no los encontró porque los tres se hallaban en un viaje escolar por lo que en ese año no los vio ni una sola vez.

En las dos últimas fotos no reconocía los lugares en que fueron tomadas las fotos ya que no estaba al tanto de su familia, lo que sí reconoció fue que en la última foto era reciente ya que Antony usaba una sudadera roja y Ana un pantalón amarillo con un suéter rosa que usaron cuando el los visitó año y medio atrás, al ver a sus hijos con esa ropa se le ocurrió una idea, dejó la foto en su lugar y buscó en sus clósets encontrando ropa de marca nueva que les había regalado algunas todavía con etiquetas, pero lo que no encontró fue la ropa que tenían en esa foto, luego de revisar detenidamente su contenido descubrió que la ropa que él les obsequió era la que estaba ahí mientras que la que Kurt les había comprado fuera cara o económica era la que no se encontraba, al darse cuenta de eso no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal porque parecía que querían olvidarlo, dejarlo atrás y eso no podía permitirlo , aunque no lo pareciera él los amaba y no podía concebir su vida sin ellos .

Blaine no quería esperar más y le pidió a su chofer que lo llevar a casa de Cooper.

Cooper al verlo llegar a su casa se emocionó muchísimo de ver a su hermano luego de tanto tiempo,

"_**Que alegría me da verte B" **_ el mayor de los Anderson saludo mientras abrazaba a su hermanito.

Blaine se alegró de ver a su hermano pero lo que más quería era saber la dirección en que vivía Kurt y sus hijos por lo que antes de que Cooper comenzara con toda su perorata sin sentido le pidió la dirección.

"_**Ellos no viven lejos de aquí B pero antes de que los veas necesito que sepas que Kurt y Sebastián…."**_

"_**No quiero saber nada más Coop mejor llévame con mi familia para que pueda besarlos y abrazarlos, cuanto antes llegue más rápido puedo recuperarlos"**_

"_**sí Blaine pero …."**_

"_**nada de peros vámonos"**_

_**K Y B**_

Kurt se encontraba regando las plantas de su jardín delantero cuando escuchó que un carro se estacionó al frente de su casa, giró la cabeza para ver quién era y reconoció el auto como el de Cooper , al instante sonrió, a su ex cuñado no le agradaba levantarse temprano los fines de semana y si estaba en su casa a las nueve de la mañana de seguro era porque debía ser algo muy importante, cerró la llave de la manguera y se acercó al portón para abrirlo, pero cuando lo abrió soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver que la persona que estaba frente a él no era Cooper sino Blaine su ex marido.

Blaine le pidió a su hermano que lo dejara bajar primero , al hacerlo se encontró con que Kurt _su Kurt_ estaba más guapo que nunca y sobre todo lucía muy joven , no aparentaba los casi cuarenta años que en un mes cumpliría.

El moreno no pudo contenerse y se lanzó al frente para abrazar fuertemente al castaño para luego de unos segundos besarlo apasionadamente, luego de unos segundos de no recibir respuesta al beso se separó para verlo a los ojos.

"_**Blaine por favor no vuelvas a besarme, tú y yo estamos divorciados y esos saludos no están bien "**_

"_**Kurt mi amor, te amo muchísimo, lo del divorcio me ha tomado por sorpresa, yo no me lo esperaba, puede parecer que he tardado muchísimo en venir para anular el divorcio pero es que mi trabajo no me lo permitió pero ahora que estoy aquí no me iré hasta que lo hayas solucionado, juntos, como pareja, como debe de ser".**_

El castaño no podía creer lo que su ex marido estaba diciéndole, miró a Cooper quién negó con la cabeza a la pregunta que le formulaba con los ojos, la pregunta de que no le había contado que ya estaba casado, el moreno seguía hablando sin darse cuenta que Kurt miraba a su hermano.

"_**Me he dado cuenta que le doy demasiada prioridad a mi carrera que a ustedes mi familia y eso nos ha llevado a alejarnos a casi no conocer a mis hijos y a perderte pero si entre los cuatro le echamos ganas estoy seguro que podremos superarlo y volver a ser la pareja enamorada que éramos cuando nos casamos "**_

"_**Blaine me alegro que hayas entendido que lo que llevó a nuestro matrimonio al fracaso fue que le dieras más prioridad a tu carrera que a nosotros como familia pero eso te servirá en tu siguiente relación"**_

"_**yo no quiero otra relación Kurt , quiero que regresemos a nuestra casa , que nos casemos y volvamos a construir nuestra familia así que busca a los chicos para que podamos irnos lo más pronto posible de este lugar"**_

El ojiazul no podía creer que Blaine pretendiera regresar con él y rehacer su familia por lo que con mucho cuidado y tacto le dijo que eso era imposible.

"_**Blaine lo nuestro no puede ser"**_

"_**Claro que sí Kurt "**_

"_**No Blaine porque yo me casé con Sebastián"**_

"_**no, eso es mentira, lo dices para que no intente recuperarte, pero te amo y voy a luchar por ti aunque no quieras"**_

Sebastián se encontraba leyendo el periódico cuando escuchó un auto estacionarse afuera de su casa , al asomarse pudo ver toda la interacción que estaban teniendo su marido Kurt junto a su ex esposo, cuando vio que Blaine besaba a su marido se enojó y se puso furioso , aventó el periódico al suelo dispuesto a salir y golpear a ese hombre sin importarle que fuera una súper estrella ni que fuera el padre de los hijos del castaño ya que no iba a tolerar que besara a su marido , cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó como el ojiazul le decía al moreno que estaban divorciados y que era muy feliz.

Cuando vio la cara de Blaine que no le creía fue cuando salió y saludo a los ahí presentes, Cooper le sonrío mientras Blaine lo veía con cara de odio pero su marido lo miró con ojos de amor , sin pensarlo el castaño ojiazul se acercó para besar los dulces labios de su amado marido sin detenerse a pensar que esa acción lastimó a su ex marido.

"_**Blaine te presento a mi esposo Sebastián , tenemos diez meses de casados y somos muy felices además de que en ocho meses más seremos padres "**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO, Kurt te amo , no puedes estar casado con otro y menos tener un hijo con otro hombre, nooooooooooooo, tú suelta a mi marido no lo toques, vámonos kurt"**_

Los tres hombres vieron la reacción de Blaine y se preocuparon porque no razonaba y gritaba incoherencias, el castaño ojiazul fue el único que pudo calmarlo, luego de darle un abrazo y un té, el moreno se tranquilizó , entendió que el ojiazul ya no era suyo , que no había vuelta atrás, que lo había perdido , estaba destrozado , sentía que no podía respirar y sin evitarlo lloró hasta que se quedó dormido.

"_**lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en volver Kurt, por mi culpa nuestro matrimonio no funcionó, he hecho el ridículo al darme un ataque de locura o ansiedad o lo que haya sido, pero no voy a interferir en tu felicidad , voy a respetar tu matrimonio, lo único que pido es que no me alejes de ti, permíteme estar en tu vida aunque sea como un amigo "**_

"_**si nuestro matrimonio no funcionó probablemente es porque no estábamos destinados a estar juntos Blaine, yo en lo personal creo que mi alma gemela es Sebastián y creo que la única manera de encontrarlo fue estar casado contigo así que no me arrepiento de nuestro matrimonio además de él nacieron nuestros hermosos hijos a los cuáles adoro, estuvimos casados por casi diecisiete años de los que únicamente los primeros cuatro años se sintieron reales , los demás fueron como si ya estuviéramos divorciados pero eso ya es pasado , mi marido y yo estaremos encantados de que seas amigo nuestro además de que así podrás estar cerca de Antony y Ana, sobre todo ahora que faltan unos meses para que nuestro hijo vaya a la Universidad" **_ Kurt le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Blaine , le tomó las manos y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

"_**Todo va a estar bien Blaine, veo que fue un golpe duro para ti el divorcio pero solo es porque fue de sorpresa pero si lo piensas bien es lo mejor que pudo pasarte, así ya podrás mostrar a tu novio ante todos sin que nadie te juzgue y quién sabe tal vez hasta te animes a casarte pronto" **_Kurt lo dijo porque así lo creía

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, no le salían las palabras , lo único que sabía con certeza y que al parecer el ojiazul no , era que Kurt siempre iba a ser el gran amor de su vida y que por tonto y estúpido lo había perdido.

Blaine no interfirió en el matrimonio de Kurt y Sebastián.

El moreno se dedicó a acercarse a sus hijos, al principio era muy difícil ya que los jóvenes no lo veían como padre, ¡es más! hasta se hacían llamar Antony y Ana Smythe-Hummel pero conforme fueron estrechando lazos con su padre volvieron a decir que su apellido era Anderson –Hummel lo que lo llenó de alegría.

Kurt siempre se mantuvo al margen de la carrera de Blaine por lo que ni él ni sus hijos eran conocidos por los medios de comunicación, lo que les dio a los tres la libertad de ser quienes quisieran ser, ahora que el moreno se había alejado un poco del mundo del espectáculo ya que seguía grabando discos pero ya no daba tantos conciertos la relación con sus hijos era genial y perfecta, aunque Antony iba a la Universidad se veían seguido ya que su hijo no tuvo que mudarse a ninguna otra ciudad porque en donde vivían se encontraba la universidad y la carrera que quería, Ana era la niña de papi ya que Blaine la trataba así y la disfrutaba más tiempo porque la jovencita todavía estaba en la prepa.

Kurt y Sebastián no tuvieron uno sino dos hijos, los pequeños eran hijos biológicos del ojiverde y eran dos preciosos mellizos Rosalba y Joaquín, los niños llenaron de alegría el hogar , sus hermanos mayores los adoraban y cada vez que podían los cargaban y ayudaban en su cuidado.

Blaine siempre se mantuvo cerca de sus hijos y de Kurt por lo que en el transcurso de los años pudo ver de primera mano la felicidad del castaño con su marido Sebastián, el amor que sentía por el ojiazul nunca se extinguió, al contrario cada día creció más por lo que sufría en silencio cada vez que lo miraba ser cariñoso con Sebastián o los veía besarse o demostrarse su amor pero nunca demostró cuanto le dolía.

El cantante tuvo varias relaciones pero ninguna era duradera y ninguna lo sería ya que al único que quería como su pareja era a Kurt y al ser imposible tenerlo era imposible que fuera cien por ciento feliz, nunca volvió a enamorarse pero al menos se conformaba con estar cerca de él, sabía fingir tan bien que ni siquiera Sebastián sospechó nunca que Blaine seguía enamorado de Kurt.

Kurt y Sebastián tuvieron un matrimonio feliz durante muchos años, vieron a sus hijos crecer, a los mellizos y a los dos mayores para ser hombres y mujeres de bien, ellos se sentían dichosos de tener una hermosa familia.

Un día muy frío de invierno Blaine llegó sin avisar a casa de Kurt y Sebastián, sus hijos habían avisado que llegarían alrededor de las diez de la noche cada uno con sus respectivas familias por lo que él había quedado de llegar a la casa de los castaños a las ocho de la noche, al entrar no vió a nadie en la sala pero escuchó voces en la cocina, al acercarse pudo ver como Sebastián abrazaba a Kurt quién había estado muy enfermo por esos días y le decía un "te amo mi amor" el ojiazul respondió con el mismo amor "también te amo Seby" luego se dieron un dulce beso para después volver a abrazarse por otros minutos, el moreno se alejó sin hacer ruido no quería interrumpir ese lindo momento, se limpió las lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar, esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad , al menos uno de ellos pudo ser feliz, caminó despacio ya que a sus ochenta años tenía dificultades para caminar rápido, esa noche todos cenaron como una familia feliz.

Una semana después Blaine no llegó a casa de Kurt y Sebastián, ambos hombres de ochenta años se preocuparon y fueron a buscarlo ya que era costumbre que él moreno fuera a su casa a comer y al no llegar se preocuparon por lo que decidieron ir a su casa a buscarlo, al entrar vieron al moreno quién respiraba con dificultad , con cuidado lo llevaron a su cama , Blaine sentía que ese día moriría por lo que le pidió a Kurt que se quedara con él hasta que se durmiera y si podría darle un beso, los castaños sintieron que Blaine estaba a punto de morir por lo que Sebastián estuvo de acuerdo en que su marido besara por última vez los labios de su primer marido, el moreno al recibir su beso se sintió inmensamente feliz y su último suspiro lo dio después de decirle a Kurt _**"te amo y siempre te amaré" **_ segundos después el moreno murió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Diez años después a los noventa años Kurt y Sebastián fueron a dormir en un día fresco de marzo, se tomaron de la mano como solían hacerlo todas las noches, se dieron un beso de buenas noches y sin que lo notaran ambos murieron pacíficamente y sin dolor , al día siguiente Antony fue quién los descubrió pero en vez de sentir tristeza sintió alegría de que los dos hubieran dejado este mundo al mismo tiempo ya que ambos se amaban tanto que si uno hubiera sobrevivido no hubiera tardado mucho en morir para seguir al gran amor de su vida.

Kurt y Sebastián fueron muy felices por cincuenta años, tuvieron una familia hermosa y aunque Blaine nunca se casó también fue feliz al ver que el hombre que amaba era feliz.

Todos de diferentes maneras fueron felices y sus hijos fueron felices de poder contar con ellos como padres durante mucho tiempo.

_**F I N**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Mil disculpas por haber tardado una semana en actualizar pero estuve de viaje y me fue imposible escribir.**_

_**Espero les guste el final del fic, es la primera vez que escribo que mueren los personajes pero ellos me fueron guiando a este final, lo siento no fue mi culpa.**_

_**No me dio tiempo de corregirlo , si tiene errores o no se entiende por favor me avisan para corregirlo.**_

_**Saludos y Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


End file.
